


Belle's Forest

by IvyNova



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angels and Demons, Chalastor, F/M, Forest as Hell's garden of Eden, Hunting, Might be some OOC, Musical Instruments, Night Visits, Secrets, Singing, Slow Build, Wings, charlastor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNova/pseuds/IvyNova
Summary: 'A forest in Hell' he thought to himself. It was funny to even entertain the idea and yet here it was.Deep in the bowels of Hell is a forest few know about and even fewer believe to exist. Alastor was one of those few, frequenting its grounds to hunt. In all the years he'd known about it, he had never encountered another soul there.That is... until tonight. As the wind brought a song and she sang as she went, he couldn't help his heart singing along.-This summary may change as I am really bad at it.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108





	Belle's Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I am completely new to this and this is the first story I have ever posted. I do hope you enjoy it though I do apologize for any pacing issues as I am still getting into the swing of things.

It was one of those nights.

A shadow trailed behind a tall figure as both made their way down the grand staircase of the Hazbin Hotel. Merging perfectly with the darkened hallway, only bright red eyes could be spotted shining in the pitch black. A wide, ever-present grin shifted into a relaxed smile.

Nobody else would be awake at such an ungodly hour.

Only he.

As he reached the front door of the hotel, he swung his hand elegantly outwards. The doors opened wide for him despite having been locked hours ago. Light in all colors of the rainbow danced over his silhouette as the brightness of the city shone through the stained glass. With a few long strides, Alastor found himself outside. What a beautiful night for a hunt!

His hunger had grown, and the thrill of the chase called to him. It had been days, almost a week even since his last hunting trip. They were getting fewer and far between these days.

This thought seemed to tickle his curiosity for a moment, his mind thinking back.

Previously, he would hunt almost daily as it offered an escape from the mind-numbing boredom that had plagued him for decades now. Yes, he was powerful. Everybody knew who he was. The infamous Radio Demon. However, Hell offered very little in terms of entertainment for him in the long run. He had long established his territory and power. Few questioned his claims, and even fewer survived to tell the tale. He had little interest in intoxication or gambling, not to mention anything of sexual nature. Heavens, no! Murder meant little in a realm where death was but a temporary state and about as mundane as crossing the road. Only the yearly exterminations as well as a select few other methods could erase one’s existence permanently. Money also did not interest him. Neither did possessions of a similar nature. They were such easily attainable commodities compared to when he had been alive. His survival did not depend on such simple things anymore, nor did his entertainment.

Au contraire to popular belief, this only seemed to be fueling the monotony of his afterlife. If none of the things that brought him joy depended on any one resource, it gave him little to strive for. Hell was his stage, yet he lacked the drive to perform like he had when he had first manifested. The landscape had begun to blur before his eyes, blending days and weeks and years into a seamless string of uninspiring tedium.

This quickly changed after the last extermination several months ago, of course.

That faithful day, he had emerged from his domain to examine the work of the angelic perpetrators once the clock had reset. The idea of angels descending to commit genocide had made him laugh at first. Such delicious irony. However, the angels always made the deaths quick and with relatively little fuss. Thus, like with everything else, Alastor had quickly lost interest in these events.

His leisurely stroll had continued uninterrupted until he had noticed the small gathering before him. Demons, big and small, had gathered around to watch the picture show.

_How peculiar!_ He had thought to himself, moving to stand behind and hopefully join in whatever had captivated them.

That had been the first time he laid eyes on her. His _charming demon belle._

Of course, at first, he had wondered how such a helpless looking creature could capture so much public attention. However, that had only lasted a minute until she snapped her fingers and started to sing. And what a performance she gave! From what he had understood, she was Lucifer’s daughter, born and bred in the bowels of Hell. Yet, here she was, full of life and hope. Her fiasco ignited something inside Alastor. Like a long-forgotten memory, a light gleeful feeling enveloped him. The music, the dancing, the singing. _Her smile_.

It had made him feel _alive_.

The cherry on top had been watching her fight the female reporter who had publicly mocked her. He hadn’t been this entertained since he first arrived in Hell, possibly even before that, when he had still been alive. Without a moment to lose, Alastor had transported himself to the front door of her hotel. Still high on his excitement, he had introduced himself a tad more enthusiastically than usual when it came to business. Still, the princess had accepted his help regardless of his blunt opinion of her dream. They even shared a dance once the excitement inside him had bubbled to the surface in the form on a musical number.

Since that day, he had settled quite well into this new environment. At first, he had thought he might have a problem with Charlie’s two companions, but he quickly started to regard them as essential to his entertainment. Angel Dust had taken a liking to Alastor, a bit _too much_ for Alastor’s own comfort. However, the spider demon was always ready for a bit of mischief even when it implied nothing sexual. Vaggie, on the other hand, while she had retained her distaste for his involvement in the project, amused him endlessly with her wrathful and impulsive reactions even to the most innocent of things. His addition of Husker and little Niffty had really livened things up. Now, they all resided together in the hotel, like a small, dysfunctional family. His smile tugged upwards just thinking about it.

And while he had not believed in redemption, he supported Charlie’s project and pushed its boundaries alongside her. It boggled his mind that such an innocent, happy creature could be Hell’s daughter! He wanted to see how high she could ascend before she got too close to the sun. Before her plans crashed and burned into the beautiful train wreck he anticipated. It would be glorious! Though, if he had to be honest with himself, there was something refreshing and incredibly alluring about the demon gal that he just couldn’t put his finger on. He had gotten to know her better over the months since their partnership and she never ceased to surprise him. Dare he say he had grown fond of the jolly little princess? Maybe, though he would never admit it.

It was not as if he had become more careful in his exercise of violence because of her. Or that he had taken a more active role in hotel activities to please her. Or that he had slowly limited his hunting trips to as few as possible and only at night so he would not cause her any distress.

No, that would be ludicrous . Too absurd for him to even consider.

Speaking of, he realized he must have gotten lost in his thoughts. How very unlike him yet it made him chuckle to himself. Recently, his life had been plagued by wonders and he was enjoying every bit of it! His focus quickly shifted to his current objective as he felt the first of many dry leaves crunch under him, gracefully dismembered underneath his shoes.

He had reached the edge of the dark forest on the outskirts of the city. The neon signs and flashing lights did not reach far into the thicket before him. Thick, black vines adorned with sharp thorns, much like the tentacles of his shady companions, blocked his way. Alastor quickly melted away into his shadow and swiftly moved past them. A blink of an eye later, he was standing deep within the forest.

_A forest in Hell._ he thought to himself. It was funny to even entertain the idea and yet here it was. Ebony bark covered every sprawling branch with leaves that never greened but grew a light golden color. The surrounding area, like a protective circle, was densely packed with underbrush that could tear flesh and poison blood. Beyond that, the forest was beautiful, much like an autumn scene touched by forest fire.

What captivated Alastor was the peace and quiet compared to the obnoxiously loud cityscape. Over the decades he had spent in Hell, his love of chaos had given way to a new appreciation of peace. Peace that he enjoyed yet relished in disrupting. Such was the duality of man. Or of Alastor. 

Emerging from his shadow, he stood tall and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. His hearing sharpened, ears twitching a couple of times as he felt the ground beneath him. On most occasions, it was his wit that led him. Now, however, he let his instincts guide him.

His eyes snapped open and he dashed deeper into the forest. Nothing but a few leaves stirred under his feet as he moved silently.

His heartbeat thundered against his rib cage.

His antlers grew.

His smile, ever-present, sharpened.

_‘Tis a beautiful night for a hunt, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> I know the tufts on his head are not ears canonically but I chose to keep the idea for this story. 
> 
> I'm debating with myself if I should re-write this as a whole AU where Alastor and Charlie and the rest of the crew have not met. Instead, this setting will be the meeting point. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
